Final Destination 3: A New Beginning of the End
by BillyHtchcoc
Summary: Kimberly and Thomas thought that their 'new life' had begun. . .but had it really? A previously unknown factor may prove otherwise.
1. Trailer

A light comes on in the theatre and a young man of about 26 walks to the front of the movie screen that looms before you and faces the audience, a solemn expression on his face.  
  
"Thank you for coming to this advance screening of the trailer for the latest Final Destination movie. Some of you may recognize me from my small part in the second movie. That is beside the fact. Well, you all have your comment cards and I shall personally read each and every one of them after this screening. Without further ado. . ." he explains to the hushed crowd before quickly moving away from the screen so that everyone might see the trailer.  
  
The lights dim, and the screen fills up with the green effect which shows the rating, as it always does when preceding a movie trailer.  
  
This Fiction Has Been Rated "R" for Extreme Violence and Content  
  
The screen changes to the image of an average American High School, the season appears to be autumn. As the camera pans upwards and moves towards the front doors of the school, we hear a masculine voice lecturing. It is indistinct at first, and as we get closer, we hear that he is talking about how death has many superstitions in many different cultures.  
  
". . . and that class is why in many Shakespearian plays that deal with death, you see this kind of scene. Are there anymore questions" the teacher's voice finishes with a flourish.  
  
As the camera continues to pan upwards, the bottom of the school's name begins to come in from the top of the screen. A female voice chimes in as this occurs.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Holt. Can you tell me about the superstition surrounding the events of last spring and the spring before?" she asks, her voice expressing an interest not usually found from a high school student, either this girl is interested in the class, or the topic she has just raised.  
  
As the question is asked, the camera shows the school's name plaque: MOUNT ABRAHAM SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL.  
  
There is a brief flash of the disasters from the first two movies, the airplane exploding in midair and the semi truck barreling through the fiery inferno is seen. It isn't enough to really consciously recall the scenes, but it is enough that we get the gist of what it is.  
  
"Well, the story goes a couple years back, there was a student named Alex Browning." Mr. Holt begins  
  
A picture of Alex flashes by on-screen for a split second.  
  
"He said he saw the plane explode before it happened"  
  
For a split-second, a picture of Alex shouting about the plane exploding flashes.  
  
"Then the plane did explode. Well, a couple months later, everyone who got off the plane started dying."  
  
A quick series of pictures show the deaths of the first movie.  
  
"Then, a year later, a group of strangers nearly died in a major traffic pileup. They were saved by a young woman. Unfortunately, almost all of those people died within the period of the next few days."  
  
Another series of pictures of the second movies' deaths flash by.  
  
"They say that Death still has a score to settle with those who survived, isn't that correct Ms. Burke?" the voice finishes, the camera now showing the inside of a classroom, where we see Kimberly Corman from the second movie.  
  
"That's what they say." She responds and smiles.  
  
The picture on-screen fades and then we see a series of short clips of about a couple seconds each, this time of completely new people. The clips each change with the loud report of a gun.  
  
The first is a young man falling, surrounded by bright cables  
  
The second is a car falling from above towards a young woman  
  
The third is a series of flying metal shards thrown by an explosion  
  
The fourth shows a car exploding.  
  
The fifth shows a man tackling a girl in a wooded area as a sharp branch falls behind them, barely missing them.  
  
Another series of quick stills flash by too quickly to process them and then it pulls back to reveal that the images have been in a green eye, which blinks once as we hear heavy breathing of someone out of breath. The screen goes completely dark once more and the title appears:  
  
Final Destination 3: A New Beginning . . . of the End  
  
William Bludworth appears and simply intones. "Sometimes the end to you is merely the beginning to someone else."  
  
Then the Credit information appears and then the screen goes dark for the final time. 


	2. Press Release

All right Ladies and Gentlemen!  
  
The Casting Call has concluded and Filming has begun. The Major Roles are as follows:  
  
Tobias Holt (Lochlyn Munro)  
  
English Teacher at Mount Abraham High School. Tobias is not altogether bad looking; Tobias has a secret in his past, which may prove to be either a great asset or a hindrance to their survival.  
  
Christine Bachman (Monica Keena)  
  
Also a teacher at MAHS, she teaches the Computer Science and Journalism classes. Christine is very smart and very skilled at what she does, and has taught at Mount Abraham ever since she graduated college four years ago.  
  
Sarah Beth Tracey, 18 (Mischa Barton)  
  
High School Senior who is the only child of a local politician. She is quite intelligent; however she rarely decides to show it. Her personal style is like many 'popular' girls.  
  
Chad Ryzek, Jr., 18 (Christopher George Marquette)  
  
Also a Senior, Chad is quite well-known on the theatre circuit for his innovative lighting designs for the Drama productions, which he designed himself. Despite being a 'Techie', Chad is not a geek. If he were to take some pride in his appearance, he'd probably fit in with Chris and Scott.  
  
Warren 'Chris' Bradford, 18 (Jason Ritter)  
  
A Junior, 'Chris' is a fullback for the Mount Abraham HS football team, and dates Sarah Beth. He is not the sharpest person you'd ever meet, but he makes up for it with his charisma.  
  
Cassie Walters, 17 (Becky Wahlstrom)  
  
Also a Junior, Cassie is the result of the upbringing she's received due to her parent's divorce. Cassie is exceedingly skilled with her hands, and upon graduation plans to take a position at her father's garage.  
  
Scott Barker, 17 (Drew Fuller)  
  
Scott, a Junior as well, is 'Chris's best friend. Scott also harbors a major crush on Cassie, much to Chris' chagrin. Scott is probably the nicest guy you could ever hope to meet, something lots of people take advantage of.  
  
John Crawford, 17 (Mike Vogel)  
  
'Johnny' Crawford is constantly living in the shadows of Alex, his older brother. This has made him appear to be quite sullen and withdrawn from the general high school populace. Johnny is counterbalanced in his sullenness by his twin sister's bubbly personality.  
  
Jennifer Crawford, 17 (Sarah Michelle Gellar)  
  
'Jen' Crawford is the complete opposite of John, whereas Johnny sees himself as constantly living in Alex's shadow, Jen sees it as an opportunity to prove that they are worthy of carrying on the Crawford name. Jen is something of a natural ditz, and she looks up to Sarah Beth.  
  
Samantha Koontz, 16 (Allyson Hannigan)  
  
Samantha is a Sophomore and is already taking college courses at NYU. Despite this amazing accomplishment, Sam is very humble and is most willing to help her classmates (which include the Juniors and Seniors) in any way she can academically.  
  
Thank you All for your casting advice. Due to a lag in production, we are aiming for an October 2004 release. Thank you for your patience!


	3. Teaser: Thomas Catches the Train

The autumn air was crisp on this beautiful September morning and Officer Thomas Burke was on his way to a meeting in Mount Abraham. Thomas was behind the wheel of his Explorer, and was keeping half an ear on the radio as he drove towards the beautiful suburb where his fiancée Kimberly was interning. Suddenly, his attention was drawn off thoughts of his soon- to-be wife and toward less pleasant memories as he approached the railroad tracks that led into town. Those memories were those of a rather unpleasant night that had forever changed his life. That was the night it happened, the loss of his partner and he was assigned to clean up the remains of an unfortunate young man of about 17. The details flooded back through his mind with the force and abruptness of a freight train, forcing Thomas to stop. The details were so vivid and fresh in his mind.  
  
That night he had to clean up the remains of one William Sean  
Hitchcock, a Senior at Mount Abraham Senior High School according to  
his student ID and his recently-issued driver's license. There was  
blood everywhere. Blood was glittering on the ground in the  
moonlight, glistening on the cold iron of the train tracks, and all  
over the decapitated torso that had fallen by the tracks. The air was  
heavy with the sickly-sweet aroma of blood and the oppressive stench  
that he couldn't identify definitely until a year later. That was the  
smell of Death itself.  
  
Mentally Thomas flashed forward to later that night when he had to assist the Medical Examiner with informing the family. As this next section of memories began to flash across his conscious mind, his foot eased up on the brake pedal just slightly, causing the car to begin to slowly roll into the crossing. As the wheels jolted lightly from going over the tracks, Officer Burke's coffee cup jarred in such a way that it was now balanced precariously in the cup holder, ready to fall onto Thomas at the slightest provocation.  
  
Officer Burke stood on the curb by what was by all appearances a nice,  
cozy home full of love and good memories. Thomas noticed a Chevy  
Malibu and a Ford Expedition in the driveway and exhaled sharply,  
regretting the news that he had to deliver to this boy's parents and  
family. He finally walked up to the door of the house and knocked  
firmly, another soft sigh escaping his lips.  
  
The door opened quickly and standing there was a man with graying hair  
who looked quite worried. This worry deepened as he saw that it was a  
police officer, not his son standing in the doorway.  
  
"Can I help you Officer?" The man, who must have been William's  
father, inquired. There were footsteps and a woman appeared in the  
doorway, William's mother.  
  
"Yes, may I come inside?" Officer Burke inquired, never really  
enjoying this part of the job.  
  
Maybe it was something about the way he said it, but in that single  
moment, Thomas could see that Mrs. Hitchcock had some sort of idea as  
to what sort of news that Thomas had come to deliver. She burst out  
into loud sobs almost immediately.  
  
The further memories of that evening continued to play through Thomas' mind as his vehicle finally came to a rest across the railroad tracks. There was a slight hissing noise as the front tires rolled over multiple shards of broken glass and metal that may have remnants of what was at one time Carter Horton's car. Just as abruptly as the car had begun rolling forward, it stopped rolling; the tires now completely flattened by the roadway detritus, and the coffee cup mere millimeters from tumbling.  
  
William's parents were crushed by the news that despite the fact that  
a few weeks before, William and others had 'cheated' death in that  
horrific airline accident, he was now just as dead as those who had  
been killed on that day.  
  
"I'm so sorry that this happened, I'm sure it must be difficult."  
Thomas attempted to console the grieving parents.  
  
"Yes, dear" Mr. Hitchcock consoled his wife; "at least we still have  
one son, unlike the Waggners."  
  
Mrs. Hitchcock continued weeping for the duration of Officer Burke's  
visit, while Mr. Hitchcock detachedly took all the information as to  
when they could claim the body and etcetera. As Thomas left the  
house, he took one final look at the house that was now bereft of one  
of its inhabitants, leaving the survivors to grieve. It really was a  
pity that he had to be the one to deliver this kind of news, but at  
least it beat being shot at he thought as he unlocked his cruiser,  
climbed in and backed down the driveway. It was a real shame.  
  
Suddenly Thomas was wrenched from his quiet reverie by the sound of a railroad-crossing bell and the crossing's cordons descending into place. With a jolt, Thomas realized that he was now sitting directly in the middle of a railroad crossing. This jolt is just enough to send the coffee spilling onto the power locking system, causing them to malfunction and lock up, trapping the helpless Officer in the car. With a shrill blast of a train's horn, Thomas realized that Death, the great equalizer of all, had come for him finally.  
  
The sound of the train's brakes was the last sound that reached Officer Thomas Burke before the jolt came. The sensation of being both crushed and torn apart was the last sensation he would ever feel, a dark shadow the last thing he would ever see, and just before the darkness claimed him, the last thought his mind would ever generate began to echo through his head:  
  
"Oh God, it's started all over again." 


End file.
